You Are Out of My Life, Forever?
by janna11
Summary: This takes place after the show ended. Logan saw Veronica sitting with Piz, they were kissing. He couldn't take it anymore and left Neptune for good. Or so he thought until fate worked in his favor. Will Logan be able to come back and win the heart of the girl of his dreams? Or has he lost Veronica forever?
1. When Youre Gone

**A/n this is my second fic about LoVe. And even though i really should finish my other one before writing another. this one kinda popped into my head one night and I had to write it. I hope you guys enjoy this one. And please review, i really enjoy reading them :D. Also my other fic "Heartache and Burns" will be update soon, the next chapter will probaly be the longest. Also there will be awesomeness for MaDi! Please vote on my poll that is on my profile. Thank you for reading. Oh i don't own the VM characters or the songs, the titles just work.**

**When You're Gone- Avril Lavigne**

_I always needed time on my own I never thought I'd need you there when I cry And the days feel like years when I'm alone And the bed where you lie is made up on your side _  
_When you walk away I count the steps that you take Do you see how much I need you right now? _  
_When you're gone The pieces of my heart are missing you When you're gone The face I came to know is missing too _  
_When you're gone The words I need to hear to always get me through The day and make it ok I miss you _  
_I've never felt this way before Everything that I do reminds me of you And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do _  
_When you walk away I count the steps that you take Do you see how much I need you right now? _  
_When you're gone The pieces of my heart are missing you And when you're gone The face I came to know is missing too _  
_And when you're gone The words I need to hear to always get me through The day and make it ok I miss you _  
_We were made for each other Out here forever I know we were, yeah _  
_And all I ever wanted was for you to know Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah _  
_When you're gone The pieces of my heart are missing you And when you're gone The face I came to know is missing too _  
_And when you're gone All the words I need to hear will always get me through The day and make it ok I miss you_

* * *

The day after his encounter with Gory, Logan woke up feeling reborn. He knew that he would get Veronica back. After the look Veronica gave him when he defended her honor yet again he knew that she loved him. Logan was going to try like hell to win her heart for good. He just needed to talk to her. Finals were starting that day, so he would need to wait until after his econ class that afternoon.

He wasn't worried about his finals, however he was impatient. Logan wanted to get through them fast so he could find Veronica. Finally, it was time. He made his way to the cafeteria but there was no sign of her. Logan decided to call her, it rang but no answer. So Logan left a voicemail.

"Hey Veronica, I was wondering if we could meet up and talk. Call me back, bye." He got himself a snack, took a seat and waited. While he was waiting he received a text message from Veronica.

_"Sorry I left after my last final for today. Dad asked me to help him out with something. Can we meet up tomorrow?"_

Logan answered her, letting her know that he could meet at 1:00 pm. She agreed and Logan felt the impatient feeling return.

The next day when he was finished with his last final as a freshman he went to meet Veronica. When he entered the cafeteria and saw her, the impatient feeling was replaced with anger. Logan saw Veronica sitting with Piz, they were kissing. Logan snapped, he couldn't handle it anymore.

Logan went to his hotel room and packed. When Logan found out about Veronica and Piz, he decided to apply at NYU for the next semester as a transfer. However when he was accepted he didn't want to give up Veronica without a fight. After seeing Veronica it was clear to him that he had lost her for good. When he was finished packing he knew that he couldn't leave without saying goodbye. Dick was the only one who knew about the possibility of Logan moving to New York. It made him hope that Veronica would come to her senses because he didn't want to lose his friend. Logan gave him a call.

"Hey, man," Logan said into his cell phone.

"Logan! What's up?"

"Well you remember how I applied to NYU? Well I've decided that I'm going to transfer there."

"You can't do that! I thought you were going to talk to Ronnie? I thought you were going to tell her how you feel? What happened?" Dick was frustrated, he knew how bad his friend was hurting. And he was starting to hate Veronica because of that.

"I was forced to realize that I'll never win her back. I can't stay here and watch her with Piz. It's unbearable!" Logan said, he was having a hard time keeping his emotions in control.

"Dude, I'm sorry. I really wish I could help you out. But I do understand. You take care of yourself and keep in touch. He wanted Logan to stay but he knew that distance from Veronica was best for Logan.

"I will. I have to go. I really should get to the airport." Logan was heading to the elevator but he wanted to finish his conversation. Saying goodbye to his best friend was hard.

"Okay, call or text me when you get there. No matter what time it is."

"I will. Bye, Dick." Logan said as he waited for the elevator to travel up to his floor.

Dick had been sitting with Wallace, Mac, Veronica and Piz. He sat with them to ensure that Logan would get a chance to talk to Veronica. When he got off the phone and walked back to where he had been sitting he was beginning to get angry. He sat down, quiet and glared at Veronica. When Veronica noticed she had no idea what his problem was.

"What the hell Dick? Last I checked I wasn't the one that deserves to be glared at. I mean I'm not the one that sent a sex tape of you to everyone I know!"

"Well I guess you could say that we are even now." Dick said as he continued glaring. When Veronica didn't say anything, Dick decided to continue telling her off.

"You know, Ronnie; I can't believe that you would make Logan fall in love with you! Then push him aside to be with the next guy to that shows you any attention! I hope you can live with yourself knowing just how much pain you have caused him!" Everyone at the table had sat there quietly, surprised at the scene. Dick didn't let her respond, he just got up and walked away. Veronica couldn't believe Dick. He had no idea how she felt. How she still loved Logan. How she felt guilty about moving on even though Logan had before her. No one had any idea that she was trying to forgive Logan even though she was still hurting.

Veronica pushed back the tears that were threatening to spill over. She kissed Piz goodbye and went home. She walks into her bedroom and sat down at her laptop. There was one thing that Veronica could do to keep herself from falling apart. That was work. She had been trying to locate a bail jumper for her dad. Since he didn't win the election he went back to the P.I. business. However she decided to check her email first. Veronica saw that there was one, from Logan.

_Dear Veronica,_

_This has to be the hardest email that I have ever written. But it isn't as hard as watching you with Piz. Like today when you and I were supposed to talk. It was heartbreaking! I realized today as I watched you, that I can't stay here. Not when you are supposed to be with me. I love you, Veronica. I always have and I know now that I always will. That is why I have to leave Neptune. I thought you and I were epic. Maybe one day you will realize what you have been afraid to tell me. That you love me too and that we are meant to be together. When that day comes, I will come home to you._

_Love Always, Logan_

Veronica felt her heart break as she read the email again. What Logan didn't know is that day was today. She had always loved him, maybe now she could finally tell him. She needed to talk to him, so she called him but got his voicemail.

_"Hey, you've reached Logan and today's inspirational message is '"One of the hardest things in life is having words in your heart that you can't utter.'- James Earl Jones. Leave a message._"

Veronica felt herself starting to lose it as she listened to his message. Then it was her turn.

"Hi, it's me. I, um got your email. I wish you would've come and talked to me. I know how hard it is, it is for me too. I, uh I lo, um. I'll let you go. Don't be a stranger, Bye."

Veronica thought back to two days ago.

_"This is it! We're done! You're out of my life forever!"_

Had she known that he would leave two days later, she wouldn't of said it. Veronica was at a lost. The man she loved was gone and probably won't come back. She got off the phone, laid down on her bed and sobbed. She had wanted to tell him just how much she loved him but she couldn't. She felt like she didn't have the right to say it. Not now that she pushed him away to the point of leaving. That is where she stayed for the rest of the day. Veronica had no one left.

**A/n poor v, hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review.**


	2. You Were Meant For Me

**A/n LoVe fans are probably not going to like this chapter. However it is what needs to happen for how the story goes. Please read and review, I would love to hear your thoughts. Vm characters are property of the genius Rob Thomas, and the songs aren't mine either they just work...**

**You Were Meant For Me -Jewel**

_I hear the clock, it's six a.m._  
_I feel so far from where I've been_  
_I got my eggs I got my pancakes too_  
_I got my maple syrup, everything but you._  
_I break the yolks, make a smiley face_  
_I kinda like it in my brand new place_  
_I wipe the spots off the mirror_  
_Don't leave the keys in the door_  
_Never put wet towels on the floor anymore' cause_  
_[Chorus:]_  
_Dreams last so long_  
_even after you're gone_  
_I know you love me_  
_And soon you will see_  
_You were meant for me_  
_And I was meant for you._  
_I called my momma, she was out for a walk_  
_Consoled a cup of coffee but it didn't wanna talk_  
_So I picked up a paper, it was more bad news_  
_More hearts being broken or people being used_  
_Put on my coat in the pouring rain_  
_I saw a movie it just wasn't the same_  
_'Cause it was happy or I was sad_  
_It made me miss you oh so bad 'cause_  
_[Chorus]_  
_I go about my business, I'm doing fine_  
_Besides what would I say if I had you on the line_  
_Same old story, not much to say_  
_Hearts are broken, everyday._  
_I brush my teeth and put the cap back on_  
_I know you hate it when I leave the light on_  
_I pick a book up. Turn the sheets down._  
_And then I take a deep breath and a good look around_  
_Put on my pjs and hop into bed_  
_I'm half alive but I feel mostly dead_  
_I try and tell myself it'll be all right_  
_I just shouldn't think anymore tonight 'cause_  
_[Chorus]_  
_Yeah... You were meant for me and I was meant for you._

* * *

Veronica stepped out of the elevator at the Neptune Grand and hurriedly walked to the presidential suite. She knocked then heard rustling as the door was opened.

"Veronica, What are you doing here? I'm just leaving." It was Logan who answered. Veronica looked in and saw three suitcases waiting for their owner.

"You can't go Logan! Please don't go!" Veronica pleaded.

"Why? There is nothing here for me Veronica! Give me one good reason why I should stay?" Logan said, bitterly.

"What about me Logan? I'm here." she exclaimed.

"Yeah, your with Piz." Logan was starting to feel angry. The more angry he got the harder it became to talk to Veronica. He started to shut the door in her face when she stopped him and moved closer to Logan.

"Because, I love you, Logan! I always have! I need you! You Know we belong together, it's true. And I've always known that." Veronica exclaimed desperately. She had to make him believe it was true. They stared at each other for what felt like a lifetime. As they stared they felt the passion, an invisible force pull them even closer to each other. Instinctively they wrapped their arms around each other and kissed. The passion between them grew as they continued. Logan pulled Veronica into the room, picked her up and carried her to his bedroom. He laid her on his bed as their tongues continued to duel. They franticly took off their clothes.

The next thing Veronica knew was that she was lying in her bed. She felt the tears return. She was angry at her subconscious for playing a cruel trick on her. Veronica wanted the dream to be real, more than anything, but it wasn't. However she knew that she needed to go over there.

Veronica got up, got dressed and went over to the Neptune Grand. There was only one person in Neptune that knew why Logan left. And she needed to talk to him. Veronica knew that Logan wouldn't leave without telling Dick. She hoped that maybe Dick would tell her where Logan went. Veronica made her way to the way-too-familiar presidential suite. As she walked toward the suite memories flooded her mind, all with Logan. He was right they were epic, they were meant to be. But how would they trust each other again? And what was she going to do about Piz? Veronica had never planned to hurt either one of them. However she didn't love Piz, she loved Logan. She just knew without a doubt that her answers lie with Dick. So with every ounce of courage and determination she possessed, she knocked. Veronica heard movement as Dick walked toward and answered the door. He took one look at her and started to close the door. But Veronica stopped him.

"Please, let me come in? We need to talk." she said, pleadingly.

"Not going to happen, especially if it's about Logan! You need to leave him alone. He deserves better than Hurricane Veronica!" Dick exclaimed, vehemently.

"You know what? You are right, I don't deserve him. All I know, all I've ever known is that I love him! I can't live without him nor do I want to. Dick, please? You have to help me, you're the only one that he will listen to." Veronica said as tears started to fall down her cheeks. Normally Dick hated causing a girl to cry, however Veronica's tears didn't faze him.

"Honestly Ronnie, I don't have to help you. Nor am I going to. Logan deserves to be happy at least once in his life. And you are making that hard for him. He does love you but I don't think you understand. Logan needs to get away from Neptune, away from you. He needs to a chance to move on like he wants." Dick was getting angrier by the minute. He couldn't believe that a girl who repeatedly hurt his best friend. That had the impudence to ask Dick to help her continue to hurt said best friend. As he continued Veronica became even more upset, Dick started to feel bad.

"Look Ronnie, I'm sorry. I don't mean to hurt you. I know how hard this is for you. But you need to think of how hard it is for Logan to stay here. If you and Logan are really meant to be together than you will. But he needs this, he needs space from you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have things to do." Dick went back into his suite and closed the door in Veronica's face.

Veronica was in a daze as she walked back to the elevator, went down to the lobby and out to her car. As she drove her phone rang, it was Piz. They hadn't talked in 19 hours, she didn't feel like it then. So she let it go to voicemail.

_**Dick**_

Immediately after Dick had a visit from Veronica, Logan called. They talked for a while. After Logan explained his reason why he hadn't talked to Dick, he asked the one question Dick feared.

"So have you talked to Veronica since I left?" Logan said, part of him secretly hoped he had.

"No, haven't seen her. She must be busy getting ready for her summer with the FBI." Dick lied. He knew that if he had told the truth Logan would come back. As much as he missed his best friend, Dick knew that Logan needed to stay in New York.

"Okay, good. I'm glad she hasn't tried to taze the information of my location out of you." he joked, though it made him sad that she hadn't.

_**Veronica**_

Veronica walked back into her apartment and went back to bed. Where she stayed for a week. Her dad was in Arkansas chasing a bail jumper. Even though she hadn't the desire to talk to anyone that didn't stop her from accepting her dad's calls. Veronica knew that if she didn't her dad would be worried and would come back sooner. She just wanted to be alone. However ignoring the calls from her friends made them very worried about her. They all knew that she should of left for Virginia two days after the semester was over. However they also knew that she hadn't left.

Wallace and Mac had called more time than they could count. They were very worried and went to check on her. Wallace knocked, they didn't hear any movement and knocked again. They waited, still no answer. Mac tried the door knob it was unlocked, so they walked in. The two went in to Veronica's bedroom and found her curled up on her bed. Veronica was awake. Her eyes were puffy and bloodshot. Veronica looked like she had spent the better part of the week crying than sleeping. Wallace had heard from Dick about Logan leaving. He knew that it would be hard on Veronica. However he had no idea she would take it this hard.

"Hey, girl. We heard, how are you holding up? Wait that's a stupid question." Wallace said as he and Mac walked over to the bed to console Veronica. They silently decided that they would be there for her physically until she allowed them to emotionally. Veronica cried for at least an hour before she said anything to them. When she did, it wasn't a question that her visitors expected.

"Wallace, does Piz know about all of this? You know with Logan leaving?" Veronica asked.

"No, I figured that was your business. I mean if you want him to know, than you will have to tell him." Wallace said. He really didn't want his two friends to put him in the middle.

"Okay, good!" Veronica exclaimed. She hadn't figured out what to tell Piz concerning why she wasn't calling him. She didn't want to tell Piz the truth, Veronica knew he wouldn't take it well.

"V, you can't stay here forever. What about your internship? What about Piz?" Mac asked.

"I'm not taking the internship." Veronica confessed, sadly.

"You're not! Veronica, you worked so hard for that. You earned it and you deserve it. I mean that is a huge opportunity that you are giving up." Mac exclaimed, worriedly.

Wallace grew more worried as well. For as long as he has known Veronica; he knew what the FBI meant to her. She wanted to work for the FBI, it was her dream. Wallace knew Veronica wouldn't give up on her dream so easily.

"Maybe I should call your dad." Wallace suggested, nervously. He knew Veronica. She hadn't told Keith about what was going on with her. Wallace was beginning to think it was time to notify Keith.

"No, please don't. I don't want him to know. Dad is working on a case. And seeing as I screwed up his chances of being Sheriff again. I can't ruin his business too. I've caused enough problems for everyone. I'll be fine… eventually." Veronica said, unconvincingly.

Mac and Wallace didn't believe her but hoped she was right. They bid her goodbye and left her with her thought. Veronica didn't believe herself either but she held some hope for the truth as well. She knew that they were right, Veronica couldn't stay there forever. She loved Logan, but she didn't want to be alone. Veronica also agreed with Dick that Logan deserves some space. She didn't want to hurt Piz either. So veronica decided to continue dating Piz, in hope that staying with him would help her be ready for Logan.

Veronica woke the next morning feeling better than she had since Logan left.

**A/n#2 some of the reviews for this chapter i want to respond to. I know for Veronica staying with Piz doen't make sense, i meant for it not to. You have to take into consideration that Logan has been apart of her life for years. Even when they hated each other He was still a constant part of her life. Him leaving is hard for her. it could make her lost, make bad choice etc. But i promise it will be LoVe in the end! thanks for the review keep them coming:D**


	3. Goodnight Sweet Girl

**A/n~ I meant to have this posted a week ago. I didn't want to go on vacation without posting it but I became a little stuck. This chapter may seem a little lame and short but I hope you guys like it. Thank you so much for the reviews. They truly brighten my day and I love reading them. I know that a lot of you are concerned with the whole Piz situation. This is for sure a LoVe story. I'm thinking of making Piz into a bad guy. I don't know I could see him as the type to try so hard to keep her that it will eventually screw himself over. That's just my thoughts feel free to tell me what you think. And as always the title is taken from a song, i kinda thought it would work. Any Buff fans should go listen to it, you will be surprised who is singing. Now enough with my rambling and on with the story… Vm characters are property of the genius Rob Thomas, and the songs aren't mine either they just work...**

**Goodnight Sweet Girl- Ghost of the Robot**

_Are we done for now,_  
_Or is this for good,_  
_Will there be something in time?_  
_With us there should._  
_Only girl for me is you_  
_There can be no other one_  
_If I didn't have faith_  
_I would come undone_  
_So much promise in your eyes_  
_Seems that I can only see_  
_It always makes me wonder_  
_If you save it all for me_  
_Maybe you do_  
_Maybe you don't_  
_Maybe you should_  
_Probably wont..._  
_Because there will be..._  
_There will be other guys_  
_Who will whisper in your ear_  
_Say they'll take away your sadness_  
_And your fears_  
_They may be kind and true_  
_They may be good to you_  
_But they'll never care for you_  
_More than I do_  
_I'll be always there_  
_There to the end_  
_I can't do much_  
_But be your one true friend_  
_To the end_  
_To the end_  
_Our lives to spend_  
_With each other till the end_  
_Of time..._  
_Still see the promise in your eyes_  
_And still wonder if it's for me_  
_But I know it's still there_  
_Even when you sleep_  
_So I say, good night sweet girl_

* * *

_**Logan**_

When Logan got to his hotel, he was exhausted. He walked into his room, dropped his luggage and fell into bed.

The next morning when he woke up he called Dick. He felt bad for calling early but Logan knew that his friend wouldn't mind. As he talked to Dick, Logan started to feel homesick. Especially for a certain petite, blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl whom he adored. However when he got off the phone, he felt discouraged and angry. He went over to where his bags were, opened one, and pulled out what he was looking for.

It was a picture of Veronica at the beach. She was sitting in the sand smiling at him, a year ago. Logan had gone to get something out of his Range Rover. As he walked back, the setting sun made the water behind Veronica glisten. She looked beautiful and he had to capture it.

Logan had been sure that Veronica would go see Dick, wondering where he was. Finding out that she hadn't made him feel worse than he had in the food court, before he left.

_Veronica I know you love me. Why can't you tell me? Why can't you admit it to yourself? _he thought.

He knew that there wasn't anything he could do. Logan had lost her, he felt that he might as well make the most of New York. He looked at the clock on the nightstand, it was 11:30 am. At noon he was meeting with a realtor to look at a condo in the Upper West Side. Logan knew he was going to buy it. The whole "living in a hotel" was getting old, it had it perks of course. However he wanted a home again, though anywhere would be home if Veronica was with him. Even if he went back to Neptune, he figured that it would be a good investment.

After a week in New York sight-seeing and getting settled, Logan started school. He decided that he wanted to be an English major. Logan has been excited for his Creative Writing class. However after he received his first assignment, he had mixed feelings. His professor wanted them to write about a character that went through a life-changing ordeal. The event was required to cause the character to experience profound change in themselves. Even cause to question they're own morals.

"It can be based on true events or even a biography. It needs to be 3-5 pages long and a story that I won't want to put down. Due next class." she said than started with the lecture.

Logan wasn't listening to the lecture. He spent the rest of class busily writing his paper. From the moment he heard about the assignment, he couldn't stop thinking about his subject. For some reason even though he didn't want it to, he knew it had to be about Veronica.

_I was twelve years old when I met her, the love of my life. Though at the time I didn't know. Veronica Mar was in her soccer uniform, complete with knee socks. And I couldn't help but think how hot she was. Her wit, quips, and beauty made her irresistible. She smelled of marshmallows and promises and always knew how to get under my skin. Veronica Mars was a force to be reckoned with, and some day that girl will change the world. Just like she changed mine._

Before he knew it, Logan his story was finished and so was class.

A week later Logan got his story back with an A grade and a note 'See me after class'. When the class was dismissed, Logan walked up to the front of the room, Where Mrs. Alderman was.

"You wanted to see me?" Logan asked.

"Logan Echolls, right?" asked Mrs. Alderman. Logan nodded, thinking that she is probably just another fan of his parents.

"Your story, 'To Mars, With Love' was absolutely wonderful. I mean really." she said in awe.

"Thank you" he said, sounding a little harsh. He wasn't in the mood to be noticed.

"Look your writing is some of the best that I've seen. And your story and characters seem quite believable." she exclaimed.

"Well it was based on true events." Logan confessed. He was a little worried to admit, however he wasn't going to lie.

"Regardless, when I started reading I couldn't put it down. Than when it was over I wanted more, it was exactly what I was looking for. My family owns a publishing company I think you consider writing more and allow it to be published." Mrs. Alderman exclaimed.

"Really? I don't know what to say." Logan said.

"You don't have to decide this minute. Go think about it, but I really do think you should do it." she said tentatively.

Logan didn't have to think about it. He had wanted to be an author for as long as he could remember. Now he was getting his shot, while he was still in college. Logan spent the rest of that Friday and the weekend writing. Come Monday he had a first draft ready to give to Mrs. Alderman. By the end of the summer, Logan's book had been published. Every time read it or a review about it he was proud of what he wrote.

_**Neptune- Hearst College Bookstore**_

A week before their sophomore year, Veronica and Mac were looking for their books to buy.

They had been discussing the cases that they worked on all summer. After Mac and Wallace visited Veronica, she realized that she couldn't continue her moping. Keith was planning on coming back the next day. She knew if her dad saw her like this, that he would ask questions. Those questions that Veronica wasn't ready to answer. So She became busy, or as Wallace called it obsessed with work. It was the only thing that helped, that is until she went to the bookstore.

Veronica and Mac had been searching for a psychology book that Veronica needed. When they came to a display of Newly Released Novels. Veronica couldn't believe what she was looking at. It was a picture of her sitting on the beach. Mac noticed the look of shock and came over to her. Mac took the book that Veronica was holding and looked at it.

"To Mars, With Love by V.L. Echo. Wait is that you?!" Mac exclaimed.

Veronica nodded slowly, still flabbergasted. She had to collect her thoughts before she could say anything.

"Logan took that last summer." she explained, sadly.

"I'm sorry Veronica. I know how hard this must be for you." Mac said as she tried to console her friend.

"I should go." Veronica said as she carried her textbook and the novel to the register to pay and left.

Veronica drove to the beach and parked her car. It was the same one from a year ago. The same one that Logan found her at when she thought he had killed Lily. It was their beach. She picked up the book and stared at it, feeling torn. Part of her wanted to open it and start reading. But another part knew that once she started she wouldn't be able to stop. That she would devour the words and pages that were meant only for her like a love letter. Veronica opened to the first page and read. She read for hours about everything they went through together. The death of Lily, Duncan leaving, Cassidy's suicide. Even the Hearst rapes, it was all there though he did change their names.

It was midnight when she came to the end.

_What she and I had was epic, with lives ruined and bloodshed. She'll always be a part of me and I'll always love her. Maybe the day will come when she will admit it to herself, to me and everyone else that she feels the same._

As she finished reading her eyes filled with tears. Veronica wanted to call Logan, to tell him that she read the book and that she loves him too. Regardless of the time. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. She just sat and cried.

**A/n~ So there you have it. I hope you guy didn't think it was too lame. Please review, especially about if you guys could see Piz being a bad guy. Also someone's life will be threatened eventually and I'm curious and who would be he best choice.**

**As always thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	4. Say You're Mine

**A/n- La la la update la la la. Sorry it has taken a while to update. My work schedule has become crazy and I haven't had much time to spend with my husband and my son . Let alone write a fanfic. Since they come first this was put on hold. I know LoVe Fans are just going to LOVE this! Seriously. I hope I haven't given away much. This one is a bit shorter than the rest. Oh well on with the tale. Vm characters are property of the genius Rob Thomas, and the songs aren't mine either they just work...**

**Say You're Mine- Kate Voegele**

_I bit my tongue for too long_  
_My patience gets a bit thin_  
_I gotta tell you the way that it is_  
_I think you know this is something different we've started_  
_We're more than ordinary_  
_There's something about the way that the world looks_  
_Brighter when I'm next to you_  
_No one's gonna love you like I will_  
_Darlin' you can just take take take your time_  
_And I've been burning up like a wildfire_  
_Wishing you would just say say say you're mine, mine_  
_You're mine_  
_Let's get ourselves outta town_  
_We'll take the last train out_  
_I got a million things I wanna know_  
_It's easy baby with us there's nowhere we can't go_  
_And this love it doesn't scare me_  
_'Cause I'm running out of reasons not to feel this_  
_I can tell you're dying to try_  
_No one's gonna love you like I will_  
_Darlin' you can just take take take your time_  
_And I've been burning up like a wildfire_  
_Wishing you would just say say say you're mine, mine_  
_You're mine_  
_Don't you wonder what it'd be like_  
_Underneath the streetlights_  
_You and me_  
_With the city wrapped around us_  
_If no one ever found us_  
_It's fine with me_  
_No one's gonna love you like I will_  
_Darlin' you can just take take take your time_  
_No one's gonna love you like I will_  
_Darlin' you can just take take take your time_  
_And I've been burning up like a wildfire_  
_Wishing you would just say say say you're mine, mine_  
_You're mine _

* * *

_**Veronica**_

It was 7:00 AM, Veronica read her clock as she continued pacing in her room, phone in hand. She hadn't slept all night instead all she could do was think about Logan. About the words he and about how much she loves him. Veronica knew she had to tell him. She knew that not only did her happiness depend on her admission, but Logan's as well.

However every time she tried to call him fear crept up on her like a thief in the night. Stealing every ounce of courage she possessed. It was the same fear that stopped her so many times before. Veronica was determined not to let her fears govern her happiness. She would win this time along with Logan. But she wasn't sure if she should call him or go to wherever he was and tell him. She decided to call. It rang for a second then she heard a recording. "The number you have dialed has been changed or is no longer in service…" Veronica didn't let recording continue. She knew her only option was to pay another visit to Dick. However this time would be different, this time she would get her answers.

Forty-five minutes later she was on her way to the Neptune Grand. Veronica packed a bag, she wanted to be prepared to go see Logan immediately after.

While she drove, Veronica called Piz. She knew that if she really loves Logan she couldn't stay with Piz. Even though she didn't want to hurt Piz, Veronica would rather hurt Piz than continue to hurt Logan. Veronica hated the idea of breaking up with Piz over the phone. But after Piz being in New York, he went home to Beaverton. Veronica wasn't going to see him until school started. She had put off long enough and it couldn't wait. After the third try of calling and getting his voicemail, Piz answered.

"Hey Veronica! I miss you so much!" he exclaimed. Veronica didn't want to delay the inevitable. She felt the best thing would be to rip the band aid off fast so she dove right in.

"Look Piz, I can't continue this any longer. You are a great guy but I love Logan. I always have. I shouldn't have allowed this to go on as it did. It wasn't fair to you or him. I'm sorry but it's over. Goodbye."

With that she ended the call. Veronica felt like a heartless bitch. She knew she couldn't give her heart away when she never got it back. Veronica didn't want it back. It had always belonged to Logan. Long before either on of them knew it.

She pulled up at the Grand, parked, went to Dick's room and knocked.

After a while Dick answered.

"Oh, it's you." he said, sternly and started to close the door but Veronica stopped him. _Hello, déjà vu, _she thought.

"Look Dick, I know that you are just trying to be a good friend but I have to see him." She said as she handed Dick the book Logan wrote.

"What is this?" Dick asked. Honestly he knew exactly what it was. Logan called him and told him about it. Logan also wanted to ask Dick for permission to write about him and Cassidy. Dick told him that he was okay with it but he was sure Veronica wouldn't be.

"It's the book Logan wrote. I'm sure he told you about it. I really need to talk to him. He deserves to know that I love him. I should've told him the truth long ago. I tried but I was scared. Don't you understand?" Veronica was desperate, she was laying all of her chips on the table and not letting fear stop her.

Dick had heard enough, he walked back into the room to the end table. He grabbed a piece of paper and went in search for a pen. Finally he scribbled something on the paper and gave it to Veronica. Then he closed the door.

Veronica looked at the piece of paper Dick gave her. There was a New York address written on it.

"THANK YOU!" She yelled at the closed door and ran to the elevator.

As she went to her car she called Mar's Investigations hoping Mac would answer. After a week of helping the P.I. firm during the summer, Keith hired Mac. Mac loved it and prove to be an asset.

"Mar's Investigations, this is Cindy." Mac felt it was more professional to go by her first name.

"Hey, Mac its Veronica. Do you have a minute?" she asked tentatively. They had become quite busy.

"Yeah what do you need?" Mac asked.

"Well I need you to order a plane ticket to New York for as soon as possible. You can use the credit card." Veronica said.

"Can do! So… What's in New York?" Mac asked. Mac didn't need to ask. She knew it was only a matter of time before Veronica came to her senses and went to see Logan.

"Well Dick told me where Logan went. I have to go see him. I need to talk to him." She said.

"I know just wanted to hear you say it. There is a flight leaving at noon. You can pick up your boarding pass at the counter. Good luck, Bond." Mac said, enthusiastically.

"Thanks I'll see you when I get back." Veronica said and hung up the phone as she drove to the airport.

Seven hours later she was leaving LaGuardia Airport. She got into a taxi and gave the driver the address. Forty minutes later the taxi stopped at it's destination. Veronica paid the fare and got out. She stopped in front of the building, Veronica was nervous. She couldn't understand why. After all she was only going to see Logan. Sure Logan was the only guy she truly loved. Same guy who loves her and who is constantly protecting her. Who even wrote a book about her. However Veronica felt her fear return to gnaw at her. She pushed it out of her mine, took a deep breath and walked into the building. Veronica walked out of the elevator and down the hall towards Logan's door and knocked. Logan opened the door ad saw Veronica. He couldn't help but let a small smile form on his lips. More than anything he wanted to pull her into his arms but he couldn't.

"Hi Logan," Veronica said, timidly as she felt her nervousness return.

"Veronica, what are you doing here?" he asked , trying not to appear hopeful. _She's with Piz,_ he thought.

"Isn't it obvious? It's one day." she said smiling and closing the distance between them, but only slightly.

_She can't mean… No she's with Piz_, he thought.

"What do you mean, one day?" Logan asked as he swallowed slowly.

"Do I have to spell it out for you? I guess I do. Do you remember what you wrote in that email to me? About one day being ready to admit to you?" Veronica said and Logan nodded. Then Veronica continued. "I love you, Logan Echolls. It has always been you that I want, and it always will be. So many times I have wanted to tell you and I haven't because I've been too afraid. I have seen people claim that they love someone then end up hurting them. I didn't want that to happen to us. I love you." Veronica said.

"What about Piz?" Logan asked. He couldn't help the look on his face, he was smiling form ear to ear.

" I broke up with him. Granted it was only about eight hours ago but like I said it will always be you." She exclaimed.

Logan pulled Veronica into his arms and kissed her. When the kiss broke he held her in his arms hoping that he wasn't dreaming. He had dreamt of this day so many times. However he thought he would have to wait a lot longer for it to come true.

"Say it, that you're mine. Logan said.

"I'm yours, always." Veronica said then kissed him as Logan pulled her inside and closed the door.

_**A/n Can I hear a 'YAY'! LOL However things are about to get interesting. I mean what is LoVe without drama? Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this. And you can always review to let me know. I'll try to update sooner. **_

_**A/n2 Currently finishing up the next chapter, and hopefully "I Won't Give Up" will be finshed and posted by Saturday 9-29-12**_


	5. I Won't Give Up

**A/n Thank you everyone that has read and reviewed. Your review keep this story going. I have to stay that I'm proud of myself for updating sooner than I thought. Okay so it is only early by a day but that's good for me. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy it. There are a few things that I didn't plan on happening. But I like it and to show if you guys like it please review. And as always.. Vm characters are property of the genius Rob Thomas, and the songs aren't mine either they just work...**

**I Won't Give Up- Jason Mraz**

_When I look into your eyes_  
_It's like watching the night sky_  
_Or a beautiful sunrise_  
_There's so much they hold_  
_And just like them old stars_  
_I see that you've come so far_  
_To be right where you are_  
_How old is your soul?_  
_I won't give up on us_  
_Even if the skies get rough_  
_I'm giving you all my love_  
_I'm still looking up_  
_And when you're needing your space_  
_To do some navigating_  
_I'll be here patiently waiting_  
_To see what you find_  
_'Cause even the stars they burn_  
_Some even fall to the earth_  
_We've got a lot to learn_  
_God knows we're worth it_  
_No, I won't give up_  
_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily_  
_I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make_  
_Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use_  
_The tools and gifts we got yeah, we got a lot at stake_  
_And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend_  
_For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn_  
_We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in_  
_I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not_  
_And who I am_  
_I won't give up on us_  
_Even if the skies get rough_  
_I'm giving you all my love_  
_I'm still looking up_  
_Still looking up._  
_I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)_  
_God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)_  
_We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)_  
_God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)_  
_I won't give up on us_  
_Even if the skies get rough_  
_I'm giving you all my love_  
_I'm still looking up_

* * *

_**Where we left off ;D …**_

The couple spent the weekend sightseeing, going to plays, and staying in bed. To them nothing had changed, there hadn't been, there hadn't been Piz or Parker. It was like they never broke up and they loved it.

It was late Saturday night, they had just come back from seeing Grease on Broadway. Veronica was packing, her flight was leaving early Sunday morning.

"I really don't want to leave." Veronica said as she walked across the room to Logan.

"I don't want you to leave either." he said pulling her into his arms.

"Then maybe I don't have to. I could transfer here and we wouldn't be apart." Veronica said, pleadingly.

"Veronica, what about your dad and our friends? Besides I told you I would come home to you . I'm keeping my promise. I'll be back home in a couple of days." Logan said.

"I know. I just hate being away from you. This summer was absolute HELL for me. And Dick refused to tell me where you went." she exclaimed.

"Wait, when was this?" Logan asked.

"It was the day after you left." she confessed.

"Dick told me that he hadn't seen you!" Logan yelled, he was mad. He couldn't believe that his friend would lie to him about that. Dick had deliberately kept Veronica from seeing Logan. Which had caused more pain to Veronica.

"He probably would've told me sooner had he realized that I was serious about you. I don't think he knew that I didn't take the internship." she said.

"Yeah, why didn't you? That was a great opportunity for you. You should have taken it." Logan said.

"I missed you too much to take it. I know that sounds really stupid and girly. I just thought that you would come back and I didn't want to miss it. Even though I knew the only way you would was if I told you how I feel. I had to hope that you would. It was the only way I could keep myself from falling apart. Veronica said.

"Oh, I see. Well it's a good thing Dick caved." he said.

"Yes it definitely is." she said as she kissed him. The kiss intensified and consumed them. They move over to the bed and allowed their feelings to over take them. It continued as they undressed and explored each other.

Veronica awoke the next morning, Logan was still asleep so she watched him. She was so happy, however she was also mad at herself. Veronica wished she would've told him how she felt a long time ago. She understood why she didn't but she also knew that she wouldn't be truly happy without him. Even though she was leaving in a few hours she was truly happy. Nothing was going to change that. Veronica moved to get out of bed, Logan stopped her by pulling her into his arms.

"Stay here just 5 more minutes." he said not letting Veronica go. She kiss him tenderly.

"I've got a flight to catch in 3 ½ hours. I need to be ready on time. I need food!" she exclaimed.

"Just yesterday you were wanting to stay. Now you are dying to leave. I see how it is you just wanted me for my body." Logan said, jokingly.

"Oh of course!" Veronica teased, then continued.

"You were right, never thought I would say that. Seriously though you were. Dad needs me and so do my friends and you are coming home. I'll miss you like hell but at least we won't be apart for long. Then you'll come home, we will be together and everything will be perfect." she said.

"You know I never thought about the future. That is until you. Do you ever think about it." Logan said and Veronica nodded. Logan continued.

"What do you see?" he asked. Veronica thought about what her answer would be.

"I see you." she said then their lips met again. The kiss grew in intensity until Veronica pulled away, breathless.

"We can't stay in bed all day. I still have a plane to catch." she exclaimed

"I know but stay here just a bit longer. I need to get something out of the office." Logan said as he got out of bed and walked to the door. Veronica watched him leave as she laid there. She was confused by Logan's sudden departure. Veronica wondered what he was getting , however she didn't have to wait long. Logan walked back into the bedroom.

"So, I have something for you. I've had it for a while hoping that I would get a chance to give it to you." Logan said as he walked over to the bed and climbed on.

"What is it? Is it a pony?" Veronica asked.

"No not this time, maybe one day. He said, smiling, he took a deep breath and continued.

"Remember when we broke up the last time? How I planned something special for us?" he asked and Veronica nodded. She knew that fight well because it was caused by Madison Sinclair.

"Well I was planning on giving this to you then. I swore that I would give it to you the moment that you come back to me. Now that you have I don't want to wait another day. I'm giving you all of my love and I hope that you will accept it." Logan said then he took Veronica's hand and put the contents of his in her palm. It was a ring, cushion-cut diamond ring in platinum with round brilliant diamonds. Veronica looked at it then at Logan, surprised.

"I know that we have only been back together since Thursday. But you are who I want to spend the rest of my life with. You don't have to answer now if you want to think about it. I will wait for the rest of my life if I have to." Logan said. Veronica was still surprised as she stared at the huge rock in her hand. She thought about it then took a deep breath before saying anything.

"It's a good thing you don't have to wait that long then. Yes!" Veronica exclaimed.

"I know it's a large stone if you want I can get you something else." Logan said as he slipped the ring on her finger.

"Large is an understatement. How many carats is it." she said in awe.

"11 carats." Logan answered.

"Wow! I don't deserve something this extravagant." Veronica said still shocked.

"You deserve this and so much more but if you want I can get you something different." he said.

Veronica answered with a kiss. The kiss started to deepen when Veronica pulled away again.

"I love you so much and I love my ring. But we really need to get up I still have a plane to catch." she said.

Veronica and Logan got up and got ready for the day, both feeling like they were on cloud 9. When they were ready, Logan carried Veronica's bag out to the car that was waiting for her.

"You don't have to come with me. I know you have a lot of things to get done before you come home." she said as they walked to the car.

"Yeah I know but I want to spend as much time with you as I can." Logan said. Honestly Veronica wanted the same. She wasn't ready to leave him.

As they rode to the airport they talked about their weekend together. They also talked about the wedding and decided on a date. Neither wanted to wait until the summer to get married. They ended up deciding on Saturday, December 29th.

Before they knew it they were at the airport, saying goodbye. Veronica checked in, went through security, and made it to the gate in time. Before boarding she called Logan to let him know and to tell him that she loves him. She also told him that she would call him when she got home.

Just over seven hours later she was walking into her apartment. She set her luggage down to close the door. When Veronica turned around to face the door, she was met by two familiar faces.

"Piz, what are you doing here?" She asked, confused. She didn't notice the other person with Piz.

"Came to talk. Oh you've met my brother, Gory right?" Piz asked then continued when he saw the agitated look on Veronica's face.

"Well technically he's my halt-brother. His dad and my mom married when we were like what 5 or 6?" He said.

"Something like that." Gory exclaimed.

"I'm surprised you didn't notice that little detail when you were investigating him." Piz said.

"What do you want, Piz?" she repeated trying to hide the fear that was building up inside of her. Piz looked down at her left hand and saw the ring. He was furious.

"Like I said, just to talk. So I take it you just got back from seeing Logan." he asked, harshly.

"It didn't take her long, did it? What a slut! I'm sorry bro." Gory said.

"When are you going to realize that you belong to me?!" Piz yelled as he grabbed her arm, roughly. Then pulled off her engagement ring and slammed it down on the counter. Gory came up to her opposite side to take her purse. He opened it, pulled out her taser and used it on her. They grabbed an unconscious Veronica and drug her outside to a black van and drove away.

A couple of hours later Keith pulled up at the apartment. As he got closer to the apartment he saw that the door was open. He walked in and took in the scene. On the floor was Veronica's luggage and purse. The contents of her purse was scattered on the floor. He saw the ring on the counter. Lastly he saw her taser on the floor towards the hall, as if it had been thrown there.

"Veronica!" he yelled as he went through the tiny apartment looking for his beloved daughter. He came back into the living room and pulled out his cell phone. After two rings Logan answered.

"Logan it's Keith." he said. He was going to continue but Logan started.

"Keith, is Veronica there? I have tried to call her for 2 hours. She said that she would call me when she got there. But I haven't heard from her since she got to the airport." Logan said. He was trying to control the panic that was in his voice but it wasn't working.

"Logan, she isn't. All of her stuff is here, including a very expensive looking engagement ring. I can only assume that it's from you. But…" Keith stopped to collect his thoughts and feelings before continuing. " Logan, I think she's missing."

**A/n well there it is. the Gory and Piz part was what I planned to happen when I started this. Though I saw it more as that they would threaten someone's life if she didn't get back with him. Then I thought it wouldn't work, it's not what I really could see happening. the proposal wasn't planned but I like it. **

**A/n#2 as of right now im half way finished with the next chapter. I have be having trouble with the whole missing veronica part. I'm hoping to have it done by 11/3/12. Powerless will be the longest chapter in this story. It will also be the last update until I update Heartache and Burns. **

**A/n#3 11/5/12- so I was hoping to have Powerless done 2 days ago. but sadly its not. however with updating Heartache and Burns you guys won't have to wait much longer.**


	6. Powerless

**A/n So this was going to be the last chapter for a couple weeks, or until I update Heartaches and Burns. However I did update I new chapter last week so yeah :D . It is the largest in this story, I hope you guys enjoy this and as always Vm characters are property of the genius Rob Thomas, and the songs aren't mine either they just work...**

**Powerless by Linkin Park**

You hid your skeletons when I had shown you mine  
You woke the devil that I thought you'd left behind  
I saw the evidence, the crimson soaking through  
Ten thousand promises, ten thousand ways to lose  
And you held it all. but you were careless to let it fall  
You held it all, and I was by your side  
Powerless  
I watched you fall apart and chased you to the end  
I'm left with emptiness that words can not defend  
You'll never know what I became because of you  
Ten thousand promises, ten thousand ways to lose  
And you held it all, but you were careless to let it fall  
You held it all, and I was by your side, powerless  
And you held it all, but you were careless to let it fall  
You held it all, and I was by your side, powerless  
Powerless (x2)

_**Where we left off…**_

Keith hung up the phone and called the sheriff's office. After telling Sacks everything he knew, Sheriff DeMato picks up.

During the summer Judge Dawson's daughter was killed by Liam Fitzpatrick after a drug deal went bad. Liam was arrested but got away with it. Vinnie Van Lowe claimed there wasn't enough evidence pointing to them. Judge Dawson didn't believe it and hired Keith to find out the truth. Not only did he find out the truth of the murder. Keith also discovered that former -Sheriff Van Lowe was on the Fitzpatricks' payroll. Needless to say Vinnie was removed from office and after an emergency election Leo got the job. Even though Keith loved being the sheriff he loved being a PI more. Plus with Vinnie gone Mars Investigations was busier than ever.

Sheriff DeMato told Keith that they will come take a look without waiting 24 hours.

"Since everyone here adores Veronica, lets find her fast." he said.

Forty minutes later Sheriff DeMato, Deputy Sacks, and Officer Adams walked in and took in the scene. Keith had been waiting outside with Wallace and Mac, so they wouldn't disturb the apartment. Lauren Adams was brought in from the San Diego Police department. She was the head of the crime lab and a personal friend of Leo's. Sheriff DeMato was interviewing Keith, Wallace and Mac while Adams was collecting fingerprints. Sacks was helping her.

"Keith, do you know what time Veronica got here?" the Sheriff asks.

"I wasn't home, I was at the office but her plane got in at 6:30 pm at San Diego Airport. She should have been here by 7 :00 pm." Keith answered.

"Is there anyone that would want to hurt her? An ex-boyfriend? Maybe a current boyfriend?" Leo asked.

"Are you suggesting that my future son-in-law is behind this?!" Keith asked furiously. "Logan wouldn't hurt her and you know it! He loves her more than anything!"

"Look Keith, I'm not suggesting anything. You know perfectly well in cases like this that the men in the victim's life is investigated first. I just need alibis." Leo said.

"Well I was at the office all day. Mac and Wallace were there helping me. And as for Logan he is probably on a plane right now. Coming here from New York. That is where Veronica came home from. I'm sure you can talk to him when he gets here." He said, harshly.

"What about people from school or any cases?" DeMato asked.

"Well the cases that she has worked on lately have dealt with cheating spouses. Nothing dangerous." Keith said

"As for school, I don't know of anyone that would hurt her." Wallace said.

"I do." Mac said. She told about Leo about Veronica's sex tape and about the Castle.

"Veronica told me that her and Logan were threatened by this guy. She found out that he has familial ties to the Mafia. She was worried about retaliation after Logan hit Gory."

"Okay, we will look into him. Is there anything else that you could tell me?" Leo asked and Mac shook her head

"Alright, Well I have nothing further to ask. I don't know how long it is going to take them to process the crime scene, Keith. Once they are finished then you will be allowed back in."

Not long after Sheriff DeMato was through with his questions, Officer Adams and Deputy Sacks were through. Officer Adams asked Keith if he knew of anyone besides Veronica had touched any of her items. He told her that he didn't.

"Well we found some fingerprints that we will check." she said. Then the three left so Veronica's family were allowed to wait and hope.

_**New York**_

Logan gets off the phone and goes into his office. He searches through his desk drawers and after a few minutes finds a letter.

_Flashback- three days after graduation_

_Logan came home to the hotel to find a letter waiting for him at the front desk. When he got to his room he opened and read it- immediately realizing who it was from. _

'_Now you and Lilly have Justice. Take care of V . Call if you need anything.'_

_Instead of ending with a name there was a phone number. Logan pulled out his phone and dialed the number. He left his number and waited to be called back. He knew by what he hear that the number he called was for a pager. A few minutes later Duncan called him back. As much as Logan was glad to hear from his friend, he was also concerned._

"_Don't worry, Logan. The pager is untraceable and so is the phone. The pager should only be used for emergencies." Duncan said._

"_So what do you want me to put as the message if it is an emergency. I mean we should keep it so no information is detected if someone else looks at." Logan mentioned._

"_Leave the number 1483 as the message." Duncan responded. _

"_What number is that?" Logan asked._

"_It's Lilly's and Veronica's birthdays. Anyway I need to go. Be good to Veronica and keep her safe. " Duncan said before ending the call._

_End of Flashback_

Logan left his condo and drove away. While he drove he called Duncan's pager and left the code. Not long after Duncan called him back. Logan recounted everything Keith had told him. After he was finished there was silence, finally Duncan spoke a short message before hanging up.

"I'll see what I can find out. Congratulations on the engagement. I know that you will make her happy."

Over five hours later Logan pulls up at Veronica's apartment complex. When he walked up to the door to knock he wasn't surprise to see life inside. Even at 4:00 am Keith, who hadn't slept, let him in. Dick, Mac and Wallace were on the couch. Mac was asleep with her head on Dick's shoulder. Dick was leaning his head against hers, asleep as well. Wallace was awake. Everyone in the small room were quiet and weary.

"Have you heard anything?" Logan asked, worriedly.

"No, I called Sheriff DeMato. They came and asked questions. Did a search and took all the evidence. They may have to keep the ring for a while but it should be safe." Keith said.

"I don't even care about the ring. I just want Veronica home safe. I can buy her another if I have to. She just needs to come home." Logan said. He couldn't believe after finally getting her back she was gone. Logan knew he couldn't survive if she never comes home.

"What if she doesn't come home? No, I can't even think about it." he thought, sadly.

"I know, but don't worry Logan. We will find her, alive. Keith said, he tried not to sound unsure. However he knew that in the last few years Veronica had made some enemies. Even though he thought some of them wouldn't be capable of this. Keith knew that you really can't know the lengths a person will go to make someone pay. As he was thinking about his daughter, the phone rang. It was Leo.

"Keith, we did find a print on Veronica's taser and a partial on the ring. Neither are hers, But we are going to check IAFIS. Maybe whoever took her is all ready in the system. Once I know anymore, I'll call." Leo said. Keith thanked the Sheriff then hung up the phone. He relayed what he was told to Wallace and Logan.

"Logan, do know of anyone that would do this to her." Keith asked , with urgency in his voice. Logan thought and one name came to mind.

"Gory. Gorya Sorokin." He answered then told Keith what he knew about Gory.

"I can't be sure if it was him, all I know is that he told us that he would make us pay." Logan said.

"I can't believe it. Why didn't the two of you tell me? You should have. You need to be more careful." Keith said, harshly.

"I know this is all my fault, I should have listened to her when she told me not to do anything to him." Logan said, sadly. He had been blaming himself since he had heard that Veronica was missing. Even though he didn't know for sure who took her, he still felt responsible. Logan continued.

"I should of came back with her, then this wouldn't of happened." he said.

"Logan you don't know that. If you had been here they could of just tried another day. It's not your fault and Veronica wouldn't want you to blame yourself, so don't. We will get her back. I promise.

_**Meanwhile somewhere in the desert…**_

Veronica was jostled awake by the movement of the vehicle. Every muscle hurt and all she saw was darkness. She was lying down with her hands tied behind her back and she was blindfolded. What Veronica could tell from the conversation was that Piz was driving and Gory was annoyed by it.

"Can't you go any faster?" Gory asked, frustration in his voice.

"I'm going the speed limit. Just relax." Piz said, coldly.

Veronica was trying to get out of her ties, hoping her captures didn't notice. However Gory did notice.

"She's awake, I'm going back to sedate her." he said.

"Just don't hurt her." Piz said, urgently. He tried not to sound like he cares, that this whole ordeal was hard on him. Piz didn't want to hurt her. _I can't have her no one will, especially Logan_, he thought.

"I don't see why you care. I mean you're abducting her, remember." Gory said as he unbuckled his seatbelt. He moved to the bag behind the driver's seat and opened it. Gory pulled out a vial and filled a syringe. He moved over to where Veronica was laying and grabbed her arm. She tried to moving away to no avail. She gasped in pain as Gory plunged the needle, roughly, into her skin. A few minutes later, Veronica felt the sedative take effect and she slowly slipped out of consciousness.

When Veronica awoke, she was tied to a chair. She looked around, she was in a small building. It was dim in the room and it didn't have windows. Veronica couldn't tell what time it was or even if it was a different day. Gory a few feet away from her, with his back to her. Piz was no where to be seen. Veronica was worried. She knew that Piz wasn't capable of hurting her physically. Gory, however was capable of anything.

"Where is Piz?" Veronica asked cautiously. She was scared, but she was trying to sound calm.

"Oh look who's finally awake. He's in another room, I figured you and I need to chat." Gory said. He smiled at her with hunger in his eyes. He moved over to her and spoke.

"Here's the deal Veronica. We want to get back at Logan. Plain and simple, you tell us where we can find that bastard and you can go."

"And why would help you?!" She asked.

"Well if you don't I'll hurt you in whatever way I can think of. I'll make you scream in pain until you can't take anymore and your begging for me to stop!" Gory exclaimed. Veronica knew that she could make any deals with them. She had to be strong.

"I'm not telling you anything. Do your worse but you can't have him!" Veronica said, defiantly.

"What a shame. Well at least I'll get my way eventually." He said as he balled his fist up and punched Veronica in the face.

_**Neptune California**_

Veronica had been missing two days. Logan and Keith hadn't slept since she was taken. They had been waiting for the positive identification of the fingerprints. Logan had been staying at the Mar's residence since he got there. He figured that he would find out what he need to that way. He was sitting on the couch next to Wallace, trying to watch whatever sport the channel was on. However Logan was having a hard time keeping his mind off the current ordeal of his fiancé. Keith had been doing the same, finally after 48 hours, Sheriff DeMato called.

"Hey, Keith we have a match! Gorya Sorokin's was on the taser, and Stosh Piznarski's was the partial on the ring."

"He was in the system? He seemed like a good kid when I met him." Keith said. Logan and Wallace was intently listening now.

"Yeah, it shows they are brother. Well half-brothers. Piznarski was picked up on a DUI a year ago. I'm on my way over, I have more questions for Veronica's friends." the Sheriff said.

Well Wallace and Logan are here, I sent Mac home but ill call her." Keith said.

When Keith that off the phone Logan and Wallace were looking at him questioningly. Keith was shocked, he couldn't believe that a guy that he trusted with his only daughter was in fact one of her abductors. He really didn't want to have the conversation that he was about to have. Keith knew that Wallace was friends with Piz and that Logan didn't like him. _This isn't going to end well_, he thought.

"That was Leo, they got a match on the fingerprints. Gory's were on the taser and Stosh's on the ring." he said tensely. Both boys were shocked by the revelation that Piz had Veronica. Keith told them all that Leo had told him and mentioned that he was on his way.

"WE CAN"T WAIT FOR THEM TO GET OFF THEIR ASSES. WE SHOULD BE OUT THERE LOOKING FOR HER!" Logan yelled. He had been strong since he got there but he was starting to lose it.

"Logan don't you dare think that you are the only one that loves her. That cares about her. I told you that we will find her. We need the Sheriff's help though." Keith said.

"No, we don't. Not when we have Duncan on our side." Logan said then told the other two about his conversation with Duncan.

"He has Clarence Weidman on it. I'm sure of it. He the head of security for the Kane's and ex-CIA. He'll find her if we can't." Keith said. Then he pulled out his phone and called Mac .

When Mac got to Veronica's apartment, Sheriff DeMato was questioning Logan. Logan was starting to become annoyed.

"I told you already. Gory posted that video of Veronica. I thought Piz did it. Veronica told me that Gory was connected. I beat the shit out of both of them anyway. They deserved it too. And if I could be left in a room with them after this. I'll make them wish they had never born." Logan said.

"Like you did to those rapists?" Leo said. He knew what Logan did. Leo was there when he was brought in. Everyone at the station wanted a chance at Mercer and Moe, Logan beat them to it. Even Leo wanted a chance and would have too. However he felt it wasn't his place anymore, it really never was. It has always been Logan's.

"I can arrange that, when we find her I'll let you. You won't ever need to do anything to get arrested. We will just make it look like you were. Then beat the shit out of them." Leo said quietly. Wallace, Mac and Keith were there talking to Sacks. He didn't want anyone to hear him especially Keith.

"Thank you, Sheriff." Logan said sincerely. Two thing would make hi feel better. First would be having Veronica back in his arms, safe and sound. The second would be getting back at Gory and Piz. Especially Piz. Logan just hoped it would happen soon.

**A/n so hope you guys liked it. I was having trouble deciding how much of what Veronica goes through that I should show. Honestly I still don't know (reviews will be helpful with deciding. I"m only saying.). Thank all for reading and reviewing and please keep the reviews coming.**


	7. Wonder

**A/n so here is 7 I hope you guys like it, Thank you all for reading, reviewing, and adding as a favorite. I love getting the alerts about it so keep showing the love! This chapter is a little short but I want to keep you guys in suspense. I promise that all of you won't be in suspense for long. Anyway on with the story Enjoy…**

**Wonder by Megan McCauley**

Midnight workings, weather down the storyline  
I try to find the truth between all the lies  
When Bleeding is feeling and feeling ain't real  
Will I see you when I open my eyes?  
Will I see you when I open my eyes?  
When Breathing's a burden we all have to bear  
And trust is one thing we're taught never to share  
Somehow you just seem to shine  
When loving means breaking and saying goodbye  
And I can't help but wonder what it is you do  
You help heal the pain, and the thoughts of the truth  
You're a question to the universe, a wonder to the world  
And somehow, when I'm with you, I never get burned  
Caught in a trap of what we're taught to believe  
When night overcomes day, life's so hard to perceive  
And the clock keeps on ticking through night-shattered skies  
Where the stars are all broken, and so are all the ties  
But the one thing remaining is you  
When I'm broken and bleeding, you pull me right through  
And I can't help but wonder what it is you do  
When you help heal the pain, and the thoughts of the truth  
You're a question to the universe, a wonder to the world  
And somehow, when I'm with you there's nothing I'd rather do  
Than be right there  
To escape my own life and all my fear  
And I cant feel  
Am I really real?  
Come and wipe all my tears  
Come and wipe all my tears  
And I can't help but wonder what it is you do  
You help heal the pain, and the thoughts of the truth  
You're a question to the universe, a wonder to the world  
And somehow, when I'm with you...  
I can't help but wonder what it is you do  
You help heal the pain, and the thoughts of the truth  
You're a question to the universe, a wonder to the world  
And somehow, when I'm with you, I never get burned

_**Flashback Hearst Campus - 2 Days before Summer**_

_Pix was walking to his Math class. It was his last final and he wasn't looking forward to it. He hadn't studied well the night before. All Piz could do was think about the look Veronica gave Logan that day in the food court . He was confused by it as well as upset. He knew, given Veronica's history with Logan, that they would always be connected. So much of Veronica's life Logan had been apart of and it bothered Piz. He knew that his relationship couldn't be compared to what Veronica had with Logan. After seeing Veronica's reaction, Piz knew that someday, maybe soon, she would realize that she shouldn't be with Piz. Veronica will always belong to Logan. As Piz walked, his mind consumed with thoughts of his girlfriend with her ex he didn't' hear someone calling after him. The voice caught up with him, it was his brother._

"_Gory, what are you doing here? You know we can't be seen with each other." Piz asked annoyed. He wasn't in the mood to deal with Gory. He knew that since the tape was released that he would need to. However now wasn't the time, Piz wanted to be alone._

"_Can't I hang out with my little brother?" Gory asked._

"_No. You can't. I want to be alone. Besides we can't let Veronica see you here. I would lose her." Piz said, worriedly. He knew it was only a matter of time until he lost her. However he wasn't going to lose her without a fight._

"_Well I just wanted to know if you were coming with dad and I to Barstow this tomorrow. Besides do you really think I give a shit about that bitch? You would be better off without her anyway. Also I need my camera. I know you hid it." Gory said. He had gone to get it but it wasn't where he had left it. _

"_Of course I hid it. Are you stupid? I mean I can't let Veronica know that I knew about this." Piz said. Has they walked they were unaware that they had an eavesdropper. Mac was walking behind them. When she saw Gory come up to Piz she decided to listen in. She felt guilty about it. However when she heard Veronica mentioned , the guilt subsided and anger was replaced. Mac kept her distance as she continued to listen. She had to find out all she could Veronica deserves to know._

"_Well when Veronica finds out that you knew about the camera, you will lose her anyway. Besides you deserve better." His brother said. Piz knew Gory was right. There was no way that Veronica would forgive him. His mood darkened as he walked into his math class. Sooner rather than later he'll be single again and he wasn't looking forward to it._

_**End of flashback**_

_**Mars Investigations**_

Veronica has been missing for a just over two months. Everyone was trying to find her with no avail. They all knew the chances of her still being alive were slim. However Logan believed without a doubt that she was. Mac, Keith and Logan had been working tirelessly trying to find Veronica. However they hadn't had anymore clues. It was like she had just disappeared.

Mac had forgotten all about what she had overheard until the day before. She just had to figure out how to tell Keith and Logan. Mac asked Keith if he would come into the reception area. He left his office and sat down on the couch next to Logan.

"I have something that I need to tell the two of you." Mac said then told them about what she had overheard. She explained that she had tried to tell Veronica but didn't due to how upset Veronica had been already. When she had told the two men what she knew they sat in silence collecting their thoughts. Finally, Logan spoke.

"We should look into businesses they could own in Barstow. That is probably where they have her." he said.

"I agree, but they most likely have their businesses appear unconnected to them. We could have difficulty finding out." Keith responded.

"Not if we have Clarence look into it. I'll contact them." Logan said as he pulled out his phone. He sent a text to Duncan's pager. A few minutes later he received a phone call and stepped out of the room. He told Duncan everything Mac had told them and the theories Keith mentioned. Duncan agreed and Told Logan that he would have Clarence look into it, then hung up. When Logan came back into the reception he told Mac and Keith that Clarence is looking into it and will call. Keith didn't say anything, just nodded. He had a few reservations when it came to Clarence and Duncan helping them. However if it meant that his daughter would return home in safety, then it didn't matter. Keith looked tired and disheveled, he hadn't sleep much and it was starting to take its hold on him. Logan hadn't slept much either. However he didn't look as tried as his future father in law.

A couple days after Logan had talked to Duncan, he received the phone call they had been waiting for. Clarence had found an abandoned meat packing company in Barstow. It wasn't in the Sorokin's name however it was in their lawyer's. He had received a tip from a disgruntled employee of the Sorokin's that this was where they "made people disappear". CW didn't know if it was where Piz and Gory are hiding out, however he watched it anyway. Even though Clarence couldn't stand her, he saw Veronica as a worthy adversary. He had a feeling that he needed to stay where he was. Clarence hoped if he kept watch that he would find her.

_**Apartment in Pasadena California**_

Gory woke up to a splitting headache. He felt someone spooning him and he looked down at the naked brunette sleeping next to him. Then he remembered, had become fed up the night before. Veronica wasn't giving them any answers and It was getting old quickly. Not to mention Piz's incessant whining about Veronica's safety. _All I want is to get back at that bastard, _he he left, drove almost 2 hours to a Pasadena bar and drank himself stupid. After an hour he saw a tall beautiful brunette. Gory couldn't remember her name now though he didn't care. _It's not like I'll marry her, _he thought laughing to himself.

He got up and as he got his clothes on, the brunette awoke.

"Are you leaving so soon? Maybe we could go get some breakfast?" she asked.

"Look, Um…" Gory said, still trying to remember her name.

"Emily." she said, angrily.

"Right, listen I have somewhere to be. So I'm going to go but maybe another time." he said. Without another word he left.

Emily Simons was a college student majoring in criminal justice. She had been out with friends celebrating acing the LSAT. Emily thought Gory was cute and against her better judgment; took him home. Now she was mentally kicking herself. She got some clothes on and sat down on her couch. Deciding to keep her mind off him she turned on her TV to the news. However the news story brought him back.

"We are going to turn it over to Steve Taylor. Who is at a press conference in Neptune, Steve" the news anchor said.

"It has been 2 months since, 20 year old college student, Veronica Mars went missing. Leo DeMato, Sheriff of Neptune and a friend to the Mars family will be addressing the press about the new developments in the case." Steve said. Emily hadn't watched much TV in the last few months because of school. However there was something very familiar about that name. She gnawing feeling in her gut to continue watching. Sheriff DeMato walked to the podium.

"Thank you for your time. I'll will be taking questions towards the end. On August 22 at 7:30 pm, the night before she would start her sophomore year at Hearst College; Veronica Mars was taken against her will. She had arrived home when two men subdued her. Then they carried her out to a van and drove away." On the screen a surveillance video showed two men carry, what appeared a lifeless body, out to a van. Then they drove off fast. When the video ended it went back to the press conference.

"We have identified her assailants as Stosh Piznarski, a former boyfriend of hers, and his half brother Gorya Sorokin." Sheriff DeMato said as he held up recent photos of the suspects. Emily couldn't believe it, there was Gory staring back at her. She felt like she was going to be sick. Now she knew why that name sounded familiar. The night before she had overheard Gory on the phone. He had mentioned going back to Barstow and something about Veronica Mars.

"If anyone has any information about these three, please call the Neptune Sheriff's Department at 555-0106. Now I'll take a few questions." the Sheriff said. Emily muted her TV and went to her phone. She dialed the number and told the receptionist what she knew about the case. Emily was immediately transferred to the sheriff. She repeated what she knew and was asked to come in and give a statement. She agreed then got off the phone so she could leave.

When she opened the door to leave she saw Gory standing in front of her. Her face became white with worry.

"I left my wallet." he said. He moved past her and entered the apartment and went to the bedroom. While he was in there Emily noticed that the TV was still on the press conference and still muted. She went over to where she had left the remote to shut it off. As she did, Gory returned and saw what the TV was on. It showed a picture of Veronica but there was no sound. He started to feel nervous, He hoped that they hadn't identified him. Gory decided that the best thing for him to do was to get out of there fast.

Gory left the apartment, went to his car and drove away. As he drove he called Piz. Piz answered on the second ring.

"This morning there was a press conference on. They have named us as suspects in Veronica's disappearance. You need to take her and get out of there." he said, frantically.

"What! How did this happen?" Piz exclaimed.

"Well we weren't very careful. They probably found prints. Just start driving to Las Vegas, I'll meet you there." Gory said trying to be calm, then he hung up and headed toward the freeway.

_**Barstow California**_

When Piz gets off the phone he is scared. Veronica is still tied to the chair, she has bruises all over here from Gory's abuse. Her face is sunken and pale. Veronica had been sick and Piz was wanting Gory to stop when Gory decided to leave. Now they needed to run and Piz was wishing his brother was here. He found Gory's bag, got the vial and needle out and sedated Veronica. When he pick her up, he couldn't help but notice how much lighter she was.

**A/n 12/07/2012 so i'm still working on the new chapter titled In The Light. I'm hoping to have it done soon though i'm currently almost half way through. So far its 1300 words, this one will for sure be the longest. thank you for all the reviews and favorites. more reviews may get the next chapter done faster. only saying.**


	8. In The Light

**A/n So here it is, finally. This chapter, was by far the hardest to write. I couldn't figure it out. However it is done. And I hope all of you like it. Also not to give anything away, I'm not a nurse or in the medical field so I did what I could which is why it took so long. Please bare with me. Also Vm characters are property of the genius Rob Thomas, and the songs aren't mine either they just work...And without further ado, Enjoy…**

**In The Light By Full Blown Rose**

Winter winds have gone and faded  
October skies are thoughts of gray  
Tears upon my pillow laying  
A child lost to pain, I'll pray for better days  
Lift me up, lead me from this place  
Let your love be mercy on my fate  
Rising up, I change before your eyes  
How the darkness faded in the light, light  
Hand of hope come and change me  
Out of ashes make me whole  
Lift me up and recreate me  
And help me overcome myself, lead me from hell  
Lift me up, lead me from this place  
Let your love be mercy on my fate  
Rising up, I change before your eyes  
How the darkness faded in the light, light  
I'm rising up, I'm moving on  
Give me strength to carry on  
I feel the light upon my face  
I hear the angels words of grace  
My broken wings that learnt to fly  
Lift me up and justify  
I'm standing up, I'm standing out  
I feel the walls comes crashing down  
Lift me up, lead me from this place  
Let your love be mercy on my fate  
Rising up, I change before your eyes  
How the darkness faded in the light  
Light, light, light

* * *

Now they needed to run and Piz was wishing his brother was here. He found Gory's bag, got the vial and needle out and to sedate Veronica. However he knew that it wasn't necessary. When he picked her up, he couldn't help but notice how much lighter she was. Piz hated this. He couldn't bare seeing Veronica broken from Gory's torture. And he could have stopped this. I should've, he thought. Though he knew one thing, he couldn't stop Gory no matter how hard he tried. There was no stopping him. Piz carried Veronica out of the warehouse to the van. He didn't notice that there was someone watching him.

Or at least trying to. Clarence had been watching for 6 hours straight. Nothing had interrupted his constant vigil. But after 6 hours he was tired and hungry. While he waited he bugged and attached a tracer on the van, just in case. All he could do was sit, watch and listen with his sound amplifier. He knew they would be leaving soon, he just didn't know how soon. Clarence had a plan but it meant waiting for the perfect moment, running would give it to him.

It wasn't until he received a call from Jake Kane that his attention was torn from the meat packing plant. Kane Software was in the process of buying an east coast based company. Jake was concerned about the negative publicity that the company was getting and the rumors of illegal activity. Jake wanted Clarence to use all of his resources to find out the truth. As he talked to Jake he noticed one of the men that had taken Veronica put, what appeared to be a lifeless body, in the white van. Clarence watched as Piz got into the driver's seat and pull out onto the street. He hung up the phone and followed the van. As he drove he retrieved his cell phone and punched 4 on the keypad. It rang once before he heard a voice on the other end.

"CW?" Duncan asked.

"I've found her. They had her in Barstow. Something must have spooked them because they are on the move. I'm following them. Sorokin isn't with them though, just Piznarski and Veronica." Clarence said, urgently.

"Do you know where they are going?" Duncan asked.

"While I was waiting I put a bug in their van. Just in case they did this. Sorokin called Piznarski this morning. The idiot had is phone on speaker. He told him that they needed to leave fast and to head to Las Vegas. Sorokin is meeting them there. Call Echolls quickly, I'll try to stop them." He said. Clarence didn't want to mention Veronica's condition. To him it didn't look good but he didn't need to worry Duncan or anyone else.

"Okay I will. Thanks CW." Duncan said and he hung up to call Logan. When Logan answered Duncan told him everything Clarence had found out.

"Logan you need to call the Sheriff. They can call the Nevada Highway Patrol and the California Highway Patrol. They need to stop them before they lose their chance. Clarence has a tracer on the van. Keith should be able to find out the exact location." Duncan said. Then without letting Logan say anything, hung up.

Logan had been at Mars Investigations, where he and Keith spent most of their time. They had been working through the tips they had received when Duncan called. Keith could tell from the expression on Logan's face that it was the phone call they were waiting for. Logan was torn between feeling shocked and relieved. Shocked at Piz and Sorokin fleeing and relief at that prospect of getting Veronica home. Though he had no idea how she was.

"Well?" Keith asked after a while.

"Clarence found her! That bastard Piz is taking her to Las Vegas. Sorokin is going to meet them there." Logan said.

"Did he plant a tracer on the van?" Keith asked. Logan nodded.

"Grab the laptop." Keith said as he picked up his cell phone and his car keys. He ran out of the office with Logan on his heels. Keith took the laptop and gave Logan the keys. As Logan drove, Keith called Sheriff DeMato and began searching for the van. Keith told Leo everything that they knew. While Keith was on his phone, Logan's rang. It was Duncan again.

"Logan I made a call. Go to the airplane hanger that my family's jet is at. There will be a helicopter waiting. Have the sheriff meet you there." he said.

"Okay. DK thank you." Logan said, sincerely.

"Don't worry about it. The two of you are my family. It's important to take care of your family." Duncan said then he hung up. Logan asked Keith if he could talk to the sheriff. When he got on the phone he told the sheriff about the helicopter. Twenty minutes later they were at the hanger and boarding.

About fifty minutes later they were flying closer the California/ Nevada border. As they drew closer to the state line, they saw the Highway Patrol from both states waiting for the white van. When they got out of the helicopter, Sheriff DeMato and Keith went over to the other law enforcement. Logan stood at the side of I-15 and stared toward California. Hoping that his true love was close. The highway patrol had the highway blocked at the state line. There were officers from both states in cars ready in case of a chase. They also made sure that they had an APB out on the van and Gory's car. When Emily met with Sheriff DeMato his first question was about Gory's vehicle. She had grown up in a car family. They need to look for a 2006 ford mustang, silver with red rally stripes. The officers were allowing vehicles through the road block on at a one at a time.

As Logan stood there he received another phone call. This time it was from a California number that he didn't recognize.

"Mr. Echolls? This is Clarence Weidman." Clarence said, tensely.

"Yes, I know who you are" Logan said.

"I am still following the van. We are about ten minutes from the state line. Is everyone ready?" he asked.

"Yes, we're ready." Logan said, tentatively. Then Clarence hung up.

Logan told Keith and Leo about the phone call. Everyone got ready for an uncertain outcome. However when this finally ended, Logan knew Veronica would finally be safe. That was all he cared about.

Piz

Piz was driving on I-15 five minutes from the state line. He peers at the fragile girl laying on the bench behind him. He kept staring at her through the rear-view mirror. Piz was worried. Veronica has been unconscious for 12 hours. There was a 2 inch gash on her forehead from the previous night. Piz had been wanting to stop this, Gory wouldn't let him. Gory felt Logan needed to pay and if Veronica had to suffer than so be it. However Piz knew that Veronica wouldn't last much longer. She had been sick for the last two weeks and hadn't been able to eat much. Veronica needed medical help, Piz knew it.

He looked back at her again. Veronica's face was puffy. She had a black eye, and cuts on her lips and forehead. _Who knows what other injuries she might have, _he thought. Gory had spent the last 2 months using Veronica as his personal punching bag. Each time he had hurt her he was wearing rings. Each blow Gory seemed to put all his energy in.

On the side of the road he saw a construction marquee sign. Warning that it was going down to one lane. The traffic wasn't bad this morning. Piz wasn't bothered by it and kept driving.

Then he saw it about a half a mile ahead: road block. The police were waiting up ahead. Piz knew that they were waiting for him and he had two choices. First: he could take Veronica and keep running. And for a slight moment he considered it. However she needed help and he couldn't do that to her. _I've done enough as it is, _he thought. He knew what was waiting for him when this was over. Then he looked back at his ex-girlfriend and realized what he had to do.

"It's time for this to come to an end," he said. They weren't that far away now. Close enough that he could point out Logan and Keith.

"You are almost to safety," he said, hoping Veronica could hear him. There were three vehicles ahead of him. Then as if they knew what was about to happen, there were none. Piz pulled off the road and stopped then van. He heard an officer yell for him to come out slowly. Guns pointed at Piz, he opened the door and slowly stepped out hands in the air.

Gory -30 minutes ago- I-15 Nipton, Ca 

Gory was speeding, not enough to draw attention, he just needed to hurry. He needed to get out the state quick. With all the trouble he had been in growing up, his name still kept him out of jail. However he knew that he wouldn't be lucky if they were caught. Though he was certain that he wouldn't end up as someone's bitch, he knew Piz would.

His plan was simple, don't draw attention. Yet he looked up at the rear-view mirror at the flashing lights behind him. He pushes the gas pedal to the floor and allowed the car to pick up speed. Then as he sped forward he looked down at the gauge. The car needed gas. He had been stupid to think he had enough. He felt the car slow down and he knew he was done. Gory didn't know how long the gas light had been on but he knew that he was out. Maybe they won't recognize me, he thought as he pulled over.

One officer got out off the driver side and one out of the passenger. They walked up to the window tentatively. Gory felt the nervousness creep in. However he felt that he would get off.

"Do you know how fast you were going?" One officers asked and Gory felt himself relax. He decided to play stupid and say that he didn't and apologized. The officer ask for license, registration and proof of insurance. Gory gave him his fake id and the other forms. The officer knew who he was dealing with but went back to his cruiser to check the id. The second officer stayed by Gory's car. While the first officer was in his car another cruiser pulled up with two more officers. Gory felt the nervousness change to utter fear. Not long after the first officer came back.

"I need you to step out of the vehicle Mr. Sorokin. There is an APB out on your vehicle and a warrant out on you." he said. Both officers had one hang on the gun on their hip. Gory didn't plan this as well as he hoped. If he had he wouldn't have gotten caught. He stepped out with hands above his head, it was all he could do. Gory didn't have the gas to keep going, he was unarmed, and outnumbered. The first officer read him his right while his partner handcuffed him.

Back at the State Line

Piz was handcuffed and in the back of one of the CHP cruisers. Logan, Leo and Keith went over to the van and opened the door. Logan's eyes were fixed on his fiancée's battered form. When Keith saw his daughter he yelled for the EMTS. Logan couldn't speak or react, he was shocked by Veronica's condition.

It was all a blur for Logan. The paramedics assessing Veronica's injuries. Positioning her on the gurney and loading her in the ambulance. It wasn't until one of the paramedics told Keith which hospital to go that brought Logan back to what was going on. It was almost surreal as he felt himself rush over to the CHP cruiser that held Piz. All Logan knew was that he wanted to caused Piz more pain than he had before. Leo stopped him before he could. Leo knew that Logan would end up in handcuffs as well, even though Piz deserved it. He put his hand on Logan's shoulders to push him away.

"Logan, Veronica needs you. Just wait, you will get your chance I promise." Leo whispered. Logan looked at the officer, who once loved his fiancé almost as much as he did. Leo's were weary and sullen from the lack of sleep and the stress of the last two months. Logan nodded and allowed himself to be guided to a waiting CHP cruiser. Keith was in the back seat when Logan slid in. Leo slid into the passenger side, then they sped off following the ambulance to the nearest hospital.

Keith, Logan, and Leo sat down in the waiting room. Keith called Wallace and Mac to keep them updated. An hour passed and they still hadn't heard any news. They were growing impatient as they waited. Finally after an hour and a half, Keith saw a Dr. Stevens walk toward them. The three of them stood to meet the doctor.

"Doctor, how is my daughter? Is she awake? When can we see her?" Keith asked.

"Veronica is very lucky. Her right wrist is broken as well as a couple of ribs. What concerns me is that she has severe head trauma and she is still unconscious. We have done what we can, so all there is left to do is to wait for her to wake up. She also has some internal bleeding which we were able to contain. Veronica is malnourished, we are administering Intravenous therapy to help until she wakes. It's a miracle that her baby survived the ordeal. From what we can tell is that the baby is fine. You can go in anytime but please one at a time."

"She's pregnant?" Logan asked tentatively. Keith looked at Logan, accusingly.

"Yes, she's 8 weeks along. I'm sorry I thought you knew." the doctor said as he turned and walked away.

Logan braced himself for the worse. He had gotten Veronica pregnant and was standing next to her father, who was allowed to carry a gun. He sat back down to think. Logan was scared to death. Keith sat down next to him and was quiet for a while.

"Well if you weren't planning on marrying my daughter you would be dead. You just better take good care of her." Keith said.

"I will, I promise." Logan replied.

"That means keeping yourself out of trouble. No retaliation." Keith said, tensely. Logan, who had been looking at his hands, looked up at his future father-in-law.

"From the look on your face, my suspicions were correct." Keith continued.

"How did you know?" Logan asked, guiltily.

"I know you Logan. You would do anything for my daughter, which means hurting anyone that would harm her. Now you need to protect her and your child. If you don't, well I do carry a gun." Keith said and Logan nodded.

"Son, why don't you go and see her while I call Wallace and Cindy." he said as he stood then walked away.

Logan got up and went to find Veronica's room. When he found it, he walked in. He sat down in the chair next to her and held her hand. Logan sat and stared, cataloging every bump and bruise. He was frustrated. He loves Veronica more than he has anyone else. Logan wants to make Piz and Gory pay. However he knows that he can't, He has to keep Veronica and the baby safe. _Baby. I'm going to be a dad, _he thought. Logan laid his head down on the bed and continued thinking about their futures.

As he sat there thinking, he didn't notice that he was being watched. It wasn't until he felt movement that he sat up.

"Ronnie? Your awake. I'm so glad your okay." Logan said as he gently kissed her lips.

"How long have I been here?" She asked.

"2 ½ hours. How do you feel?" Logan asked.

"My head hurts. How long have I been gone?" Veronica asked

"2 months. Veronica there is something that I need to tell you." he said. Logan was afraid to cause more surprise to her. But he figured that if she didn't know how long she had been missing then she didn't know she was expecting.

"Ronnie, your pregnant." Logan said, tentatively.

"I'm… are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes the doctor told us thinking we already knew." he said.

"Is the baby okay? Does my dad know?" Veronica asked, worriedly.

"Yes, to both" He answered.

"And your still alive?" Veronica said in amazement.

A/n so I reiterate I'm not a nurse or anything . I still hope you all enjoy it. I can guess what you all are thinking , Gory's capture was lame. I agree. But I did it that way because in the few episode we saw him in he didn't seem that bright. Brighter than Dick yes, but I see him as someone who thinks he is invincible. Thus he doesn't make sensible choices. If that makes sense. If not than please review. Reviews make me feel loved! I'm going to try to update H&B next.


End file.
